Rescuing Charlie
Rescuing Charlie is a side quest in Fable II available once the Hero reaches Bloodstone. It is reminiscent of the Hobbe Cave quest in Fable. Walkthrough Head to the Gypsy Camp in Bower Lake and speak to Granny Miggins. She's worried sick because her grandson, Charlie, has gone off adventuring during his birthday picnic. She'll give you a note to pass to him, explaining that you're a "nice grown-up he can trust". Charlie is in the Tomb of Heroes, not far from Hero Hill. Enter the tomb and travel through it; destroying the gargoyle en rout(You will enter an area with a pool of water in the center of the floor. Simply walk through the area into the arched doorway at the end and turn around to look up at the opposite side of the door.) You'll reach the main chamber, and spot a commotion up ahead; run forward to meet Charles, who is fighting off Hollow Men. You discover that "Charlie" is an adult adventurer, who's tired of his overbearing grandmother. He's attempting to open the sarcophagus. Defend him from a few waves of Hollow Men, and he'll ask for your help in opening the lid; do so, and you'll find a note from Max and Sam explaining that they "accidentally cursed the tomb", and warning you to run away. You'll be attacked by multiple waves of Hollow Men, so fight them off. Before leaving this chamber, grab the silver key hidden behind a pillar. On the way out, you'll be swamped by more Hollow Men, including the elite and headless varieties, so kill them all. Watch your health, and don't forget to suck up the experience points whenever there's a lull. Eventually, you'll reach a room containing a treasure chest with a will potion and a pressure plate on the floor; activate the plate to open the portcullis, then exit the dungeon. Logbook Information Description: Granny Miggins is worried sick about her grandson, Charlie. Conclusion: Good: "You saved Charles's life and returned him safely to his overbearing grandmother. Perhaps death would have been preferable." Evil: "You weren't able to save Charles's life. Thanks to your carelessness, his grandmother will have to find someone else to mollycoddle." Corrupt: "Not content with leaving Charles' corpse to rot in the tomb, you swindled his grandmother into giving you his birthday present. Heartless." Notes *While inside the tomb, if Charles is killed, or you choose to kill him, you can take his hat, which is a unique item. You'll still receive the reward from his grandmother regardless of the outcome. *If you want to be good and have downloaded Knothole Island, don't kill Charles; you can buy exactly the same hat at the Knothole Island stall. Trivia *The tomb is only accessible after you have completed The Spire mission, during which the Hero of Bowerstone moves from early to late adulthood. During that gap in time, among many other geographical changes throughout the world of Albion, the pond that covered the tomb dries up. *While speaking with Charlie in the Tomb of Heroes, he says, "How would you like some old woman telling you what to do all the time!" This may be a reference to Theresa giving you quests throughout the game. Category:Fable II Quests